A touch-sensing display panel includes a display panel and a touch-sensing panel, and the touch-sensing panel may be built in the display panel or adhered to the display panel. Based on different sensing types, the touch-sensing panel may be generally categorized into a resistive touch-sensing panel, a capacitive touch-sensing panel, an optical touch-sensing panel, an acoustic-wave touch-sensing panel, and an electromagnetic touch-sensing panel. The capacitive touch-sensing panel may characterize by short response time, favorable reliability, satisfactory durability, and so on. Therefore, the capacitive touch-sensing panel can be extensively applied in electronic products.
In general, the layout of peripheral circuits of the touch-sensing panel and the peripheral circuits of the display panel should be arranged in consideration of correlations between locations of circuit boards and locations of devices in upper and lower substrates. The overall circuit layout of the touch-sensing display panel may occupy significant space in the panel, such that the design of the touch-sensing panel may be restricted in many ways.